Dua Kelopak Sakura
by Narumi Hirata
Summary: Kau pelabuhan. Dan dia menara. Kau bertindak begitu hati-hati, terlampau hati-hati. Dia berani mengatakan apa-apa yang dia rasakan, melakukan apa-apa yang dia yakini. "Kau tahu hal apa yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus paling menyakitkan di dunia ini, Sakura?" / "Mencintai?" / "Ya, mencintai. Sementara kau tahu orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain.." Read and Review please?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Narumi Hirata

Warning : AU, typo bertebaran, gaje juga sih'-'

.

.

.

DUA KELOPAK SAKURA

Yang mungkin kuingat adalah derai malam itu, yang terdengar seperti detik jam dinding yang jatuh satu persatu dari langit, berusaha menyerang kitaseperti kesepian.

Aku tak sanggup membaui pohon-pohon Cerbera Manghas (yang konon beracun) yang berbaris rapi, menghormat dengan tegak dan gagah, tapi bau dan embusan napasmu yang terasa karib, tangan yang kokoh memayungi aku, membiarkan tubuhmu sendiri dihujani air-air sulfat ituentahlah, seperti cinta saja yang nyata-nyata telah mematahkan hatiku (bukan karenamu, tapi dia.)

Sengaja aku menerima tawaranmu untuk singgah di Konoha. Hanya alasan ketika kukatakan aku takut pulang sendirian ke Tokyo, kereta sudah tak lewat, bus-bus biasanya sepi penumpang dan memungkinkan perempuan seperti aku 'dijahili' meski tanpa rok mini. Kau dengan cekatan mengatakan, "Tidur saja di tempat temanku. Perempuan. Nanti aku minta izin ke mereka..."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaanku yang ingin rebah di dadamu bukan karena cinta atau kekasih, tapi kau seperti pelabuhan dan dia seolah menara. Kau tak marah melihat aku acap kali gelisah menekan-nekan keypad ponselku dan suara laki-laki (aku yakin kau mendengarnya disebabkan kemampuan auditorimu itu) menyambutku dengan ketus, "Jangan telepon sekarang, aku sedang memanjat tower!" Hanya karena sebuah menara (dan dia memang menara), aku seperti wisatawan yang baru pertama datang ke Paris menyaksikan Eifel menjulang angkuh di kerumunan orang-orang. Bingung. Tak bisa berbahasa Prancis, memakai ransel ala backpacker, memegang peta dan menengok ke segala penjuru seolah ingin memastikan, Hei Menara, apa kau melihatku disini?

Pelan-pelan, dan sengaja memang kupelankan, aku ingin kau saja yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku kali ini. Momen mana lagi yang paling romantis selain saat ini, selain kecupan yang kau daratkan dengan tiba-tiba (meskipun aku akan menyadarinya), lalu memintaku menjadi pacarmu. Aku akan menjawab "Ya" tanpa koma, melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangmu dan tak peduli bilapun seluruh daun, seluruh hujan, seluruh udara malam ini cemburu. Pelabuhanku. Pelarianku. Sebuah kapal yang tertambat di sana, aku tak peduli jikapun kau hanya sekoci, kemudian membawaku pergi ke samudra lain, ke pulau lain, ke pemandangan yang menawarkan camar-camar lain, lumba-lumba lain, ombak-ombak lain yang tak akan sanggup menumbangkan laju biduk cinta milik kita.

Tapi kau selalu diam, seperti tidak ada kata yang sanggup mengungkapkan perasaan yang ah, sudahlah, perempuan mana yang tak bisa mengetahui laki-laki yang jatuh cinta dan mencintainya? Aku sudah sejak dulu tahu, kau menaruh hati kepadaku. Kau yang lebih sering mendengarkan telepon-teleponku selama berjam-jam lamanya, menjemputku di kampus, menemani setiap ada acara seminar yang melibatkanku sebagai pembawa acara. Konoha. Pukul 11 malam. Tapi tak ada pelukan.

Kau malah menunjuk ke Konoha's Field (lapangan sepak bola yang tak pernah ditumbuhi rumput, dan bila dimainkan akan berterbangan seiring langkah-langkah yang ditapakkan), kemudian bercerita nyaris setiap malam akan ada berpasang kekasih yang memadu cinta di sekitarnya. "Tapi jelas tak mungkin dalam keadaan hujan begini." Kau menambahkan sambil menatapku dalam. Ayolah, cium aku saat ini. Cium aku agar aku dapat melupakan laki-laki yang jelas–jelas telah memiliki perempuan lain namun mengatakan cinta kepadaku. Bodohnya aku seperti mangsa yang terjerat di jaring laba-laba. Menunggu dia melahapku, pasrah.

Hanya kau barangkali, yang kukenal karib, seperti tanpa pamrih mendekatiku dengan hati-hati, enggan menyentuhku, bahkan menggenggam erat tanganku pun tak pernah.

"Aku menyukai perempuan yang tak memiliki bekas bibir orang lain di bibirnya." Ucapmu tiba-tiba.

"Kau menyukai Hamsad Rangkuti? Maukah kau menghapus bekas bibirnya di bibirku?" Ujarku pelan.

"Ya. Dan tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai bibir dalam pispot dalam sebuah fiksi. Tapi, aku tak menyukai perempuan yang pernah berciuman dengan orang lain."

"Lalu menurutmu apa aku sudah pernah memiliki bekas bibir lelaki di bibirku?" Aku bertanya memancing.

Kau diam sebentar sebelum balik bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aku masih 18 tahun."

"Aku juga 19 tahun." Ucapmu tak mau kalah.

"Aku tak bertanya umurmu. Aku hanya bermaksud mengatakan perempuan mana yang sudah berciuman di usianya yang ke-18?" Ujarku dengan menatapnya langsung.

Kau tergelak. "Tapi, rata-rata kita ingin mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya di usia 17."

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Menurutmu?"

Apa rata-rata mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo sepintar dirimu, terutama dalam memutarbalikkan pertanyaan, memutarbalikkan perasaan?

Aku bukan perempuan bodoh. Tapi, setiap berbicara denganmu aku merasa bodoh. Aku bukan perempuan manja. Tapi setiap berhadapan denganmu aku selalu ingin menyandarkan diri ke dadamu yang bidang. Dan merasakan seberaoa cepat detak jantungmu berderap di telingaku. Aku ingin memilikimu, tapi aku tak mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku. Hanya milikku.

"Sakura.."

Hanya kau yang memanggilku nama depan. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama itu?"

"Haru no Sakura."

"Haru no Sakura?"

"Kita tahu, bunga Sakura akan mekar di musim semi. Saat kuncup-kuncup bunga Sakura mulai bermunculan, pertanda salju mulai mencair dan kehangatan perlahan datang. Saat itulah bunga Sakura yang mekar seolah menjanjikan kecerahan serta masa depan yang penuh harapan bagi rakyat jepang.."

Ia pun melanjutkan dan menatapku dalam. "Selain itu, saat mekar, bunga Sakura memberikan keindahan kepada siapa pun untuk menikmatinya tanpa pamrih. Dia membagi kebahagiaan dan senyuman dengan tulus. Saat bunga Sakura berguguran, setiap orang pun bersedih. Meski ketika musim semi akan pergi dan bunga Sakura berguguran, dia berjanji akan memberikan kebahagiaan di musim semi selanjutnya. Kembali membagi senyuman kepada semua orang dengan tulus dengan mekarnya kembali bunga Sakura di musim semi."

"Wow, apakah ada yang kau tidak tahu?"

"Ada." Ucapmu dengan ragu.

"Apa?"

"Adakah yang lebih pedih dari Sisyphus?"

"Sisyphus? Siapa itu?"

"Sisyphus barangkali adalah manusia yang paling menanggung kepedihan di dalam hidupnya."

Teruskan.

"Jika atas nama dosa dan pengorbanan, ia harus mendorong sebongkah batu ke atas bukit, menggelinding, mendorong lagi sepanjang hayatnya, apakah mencintai juga harus sebegitu menderitanya?"

Aku tak paham.

"Aku begitu mudah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tak pernah yakin mampu mencintai."

Memang tak pernah mudah mencernamu. Atas nama Hegel* yang sering kau dengung-dengungkan, aku hanya butuh tatapan milikmu itu hanya ditujukan kepadaku. Sudahlah, tak usah banyak berpikir tentang masa lalumu, yang sering kau singgung begitu penuh luka. Hidupku juga penuh luka.

Aku mulai mengerti tou-sama tak pernah menyentuh kaa-sama lagi sejak aku tahu apa itu suami-istri. Dan ketika teman-temanku mulai mengejekku karena kaa-sama adalah istri kedua dari ketiga istri tou-sama, aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi berair mata. Bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali aku berbicara dengan tou-sama. Sementara kaa-sama, mengulum senyumnya ―yang aku tahu palsu― setiap saat aku menyebut "tou-sama".

Yang pasti, aku tak ingin bernasib sama dengan kaa-sama. Aku tak mau diduakan. Begitu tega Kami-sama yang berkuasa membolak-balikkan hati manusia membuatku mencintai dia. Jika manusia berkuasa mengubah takdirnya sendiri, izinkan aku dicintai olehmu. Agar nanti aku tahu aku akan bahagia bila hidup denganmu.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai.."

Secepat itu?

"Rumahnya ada di belakang gedung ini." Ucapmu lirih.

Ponselku bergetar lagi. Dia. 'Sakura, Aku kedinginan.' Sebuah pesan singkat yang benar-benar singkat. Bahkan tak ada pertanyaan darinya sedang apa aku sekarang, bersama siapa, dan apakah aku juga kedinginan? Tak ada. Kenapa aku mencintai laki-laki seegois dia. Kenapa dia yang datang mengisi kekosingan itu.

Aku menatapmu. Aku membayangkannya. Kalian berdua sama-sama menyukai Hegel, membicarakan Descartes, membanding-bandingkan Goenawan Muhammad dan Saut Situmorang, atau membanggakan Umbu Landu Paranggi yang bahkan belum pernah kalian temui. Kau pelabuhan. Dan dia menara. Kau bertindak begitu hati-hati, terlampau hati-hati. Dia berani mengatakan apa-apa yang dia rasakan, melakukan apa-apa yang dia yakini.

"Sai?" Ucapmu retoris.

Tentu kau mengenalnya. Kau bahkan pernah bilang cinta kami platonis*. Tapi, kau juga tidak mengakui bahwa cintamu kepadaku juga platonis. Love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction. Kau diam, lalu seperti bergumam, Aku tak mau dikutuk-sumpahi Eros*...

"Kau tahu hal apa yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus paling menyakitkan di dunia ini, Sakura?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Mencintai."

"Mencintai?"

"Ya, mencintai. Sementara kau tahu orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain.." Hujan berhenti. Langkahmu terhenti.

"Kita sampai.."

Aku ingin menjawab, tapi kau buru-buru memalingkan muka. Memencet bel. Dan dua orang temanmu keluar; membukakan pintu dan pagar. Kalian berbincang sebentar. Kau bilang menitipkanku semalam. Lalu berpamitan.

Aku seharusnya tahu ketika malam itu kau berpaling; kemudian berlari-lari kecil menghindari genangan air di sepanjang jalan, tanpa memelukku, mengelus kepalaku, atau bahkan menyalami telapak tanganku, kau telah tak lagi bersikap sama. Pelan-pelan menghindar dan membiarkan cinta yang tak sempat kau ucapkan itu menguap, gugur seperti kelopak sakura yang layu di hatiku..

.

.

.

* * *

Hegel : Seorang filsuf klasik Jerman.

Platonis : Diartikan sebagai Hubungan yang terjadi antara jenis kelamin yang berbeda bagi orang yang menikmati satu sama lain tetapi tidak dapat memiliki hubungan romantis karena status perkawinan, agama, umur, pekerjaan atau peringkat. Mereka yang mengalami cinta ini tidak dapat bersatu dengan alasan yang tidak bisa ditembus tanpa mengalami proses menyakitkan.

Eros : Cinta karena gairah/mabuk cinta, ketertarikan yang kuat untuk memiliki.

* * *

Konnichi wa. Langsung aja, Ini fic kedua saya'-' Fic ini untuk sementara mengganti fic komentar di grup bareng Ochi dkk karena BESOK LEBARAN! YOHOHOOO~~ Maafkan daku (ini ga typo) Ochi dkk, insyaallah aku usahakan bikin fic komentar itu minggu besok('-')b doakan yaa biar cepat dibuat fic nya! Daaaannnn, fic ini gaje. Cowonya juga ngga kalah gaje. Menurut kalian siapa yg pantes jadi "Kau" si pecinta hujan ini ? ;) Mau Sasuke oh kek, Naruto kek, Tobirama kek/eh? Atau kamu sendiri juga terserah yaa, fic ini merupakan saduran dari cerpen "Dua Kelopak Krisan" karya Pringadi Abdi Surya. Cerita yang serupa tapi tak sama~

Mnd to RnR ? :3


End file.
